


As the petals fall

by MahouShoujoFangirl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Sailor Moon Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouShoujoFangirl/pseuds/MahouShoujoFangirl
Summary: Haruka and Michiru have been together for some time now and they are ready to spend the rest of their lives together.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 23





	As the petals fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am back with another story. Its been quite a while since I wrote a Sailor Moon fanfic. So here's a short story of Haruka and Michiru, where Haruka plans to propose to Michiru. Enjoy.

It had been a year since Usagi and Mamoru's big wedding. They were expecting a baby soon. Haruka thought about the wedding. How happy the couple had looked at their wedding. Usagi had looked beautiful in her wedding dress.  
"I wonder how Michiru would look in a wedding dress. I bet it would be beautiful" she thought to herself. For the past few days she thought about what a wedding between her and Michiru would look like. She pictured a grand wedding, much like the one between Usagi and Mamoru.  
"I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with Michiru", she thought. She only hoped Michiru felt the same way. She probably did. After all, they've been a couple for years. 

So she began preparing for her big proposal. She bought a big diamond ring for Michiru and planned where she would take her. It was sppringtime and cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Proposing under a cherry blossom tree while the pink petals fall would be the most romantic.

On the planned day, she invited Michiru with her to a cherry blossom park. Haruka dressed up in her best clothes - a white shirt, with a dark blue jacket and black pants. They walked under the trees, in full bloom with cherry blossoms. The petals falling gave a romantic atmosphere - almost like in a shojo manga. Michiru looked like a princess with her sea blue dress - and Haruka planned to treat her like one.  
"My, the cherry blossoms are beautiful, aren't they?" asked Michiru.  
"They are, but they're not as beautiful as you" Haruka said. She looked at Michiru with the most loving eyes.  
"Oh Haruka, stop teasing me" Michiru giggled.  
"I'm not teasing you, its true" Haruka said. 

They went under a pathway lined with cherry blossom trees on each side.  
"My, isn't this romantic?" said Michiru.  
"Yes. That's the reason I asked you here" said Haruka. She thought it was now the time.  
"Michiru, I have something to ask you" said Haruka.  
"And what could that be?"  
Haruka took both of Michiru's hands.  
"Michiru, we've been together for many years. We fought together as Sailor Guardians and protected each other. We were always ready to sacrifice ourselves for each other. No matter how many other girls I tease or flirt with, it doesn't change the fact that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Especially today, you look like a princess. What I'm saying is...."  
At this point, Haruka got down on her knees, pulled out the box with the diamond ring and opened it to show her.  
"Michiru, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"  
Michiru's face turned red. She covered her mouth, then laughed.  
"So, is that a..."  
"Oh Haruka. I was about to ask you the same thing" said Michiru.  
She pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring, like the one Haruka had gotten her.  
"I was thinking of using this date to propose. Looks like you had the same idea."  
This time, Haruka got up and Michiru got down on her knees.  
"I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you too. Haruka, will you marry me?"  
"Yes! Of course!" Haruka was ecstatic!  
Michiru got up.  
"That's great" she said. "Lets have a grand wedding."  
"We will."

They moved closer to each other and their lips soon met. They pulled each other into a long, passionate kiss, as the cherry blossom petals fell. It was indeed the most romantic atmosphere, almost fit for a romance movie. They were ready to spend every day of the year like this, forever.


End file.
